Planetarium del Cometa
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Dieciocho son los personajes del mundo de Nintendo que tendrán que vivir en un mismo lugar, pasando una serie de pruebas para ganar un único premio: un deseo. Podéis mandarme PM con pruebas para los concursantes del concurso del fic, y si me parecen bien saldrán en la historia. Cada vez que se elimine a un concursante en el fic, éste se volverá en blanco y negro en la Cover Image.
1. Dieciocho concursantes (1)

**Aviso: La historia de este fic es una mezcla de Nintendo y el tipo de programa televisivo de eliminación de concursantes. Lo único que se conserva de ambas ideas son los personajes de Nintendo (a lo mejor alguno no es de esta compañía), aunque su localización no, junto con la eséncia de los programas de dicho tipo que es la eliminación de concursantes después de pasar unos retos.**  
**Pongo a este fic en período de prueba y a ver como encaja en el público, ya que la idea es precipitada. Que lo disfrutéis:)**

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 1: Dieciocho concursantes (parte 1)**

No sé si he hecho bien en apuntarme a este concurso. Supongo que ha sido un acto reflejo después de ver el cartel, pero ahora que estoy de camino al Planetarium creo que si fuera por mí daría marcha atrás.

Mi nombre es Zelda, Zelda Hyrule. Soy la soberana de uno de los reinos que forman el país de Nintendo. En los reinos el gobernante gestiona sus tierras, en mi caso Hyrule, pero la última palabra de las leyes la tiene la capital que lleva el mismo nombre que el estado, es decir, Nintendo.  
Estos últimos días he estado demasiado estresada por la faena que tengo como princesa, y al ver el anuncio que pasa Nintendo por todas partes (televisión, radio, periódicos, calles, e incluso por los cielos) no dudé en apuntarme para estar fuera un tiempo.

Y aquí estoy, en una limusina que va hacia el Planetarium del Cometa, o eso ponía en el anuncio y en el contrato que acabo de firmar hace apenas media hora.

El concurso trata de convivir con diecisiete personas más de Nintendo, superando pruebas para que el público decida quien se va del Planetarium. Y sí, he dicho público, pues el concurso se televisará por todo el estado y observarán todo lo que hagamos una vez en el concurso. Con suerte habrá alguien que conozca, pues no hay muchos reinos en Nintendo y si alguien viene de Hyrule...

-¿Ya llegamos? -se escapa de mi boca. Creo que estar sentada tanto rato no es lo mío.

-Tranquila, ya estamos casi. -me contesta el conductor, clavando su mirada en mí por el retrovisor.

Sin darme cuenta le he estado dando golpecitos a mi maleta de color morado con los dedos. Me hacen daño de darle. Bajo la ventanilla pero solo veo el cosmos. No hay nada más que la oscuridad que contrasta con el polvo espacial y las estrellas. Suspiro subiendo la ventanilla. Pasados cinco minutos, el conductor vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

-Ya hemos llegado. Sonríe que en el Planetarium se encuentra el presentador.

-Sí...

Agarro la maleta, ensayando sonrisas que cada una me parece más imbécil que la anterior. Me vuelvo a asomar por la ventanilla y veo el Planetarium, con el presentador y una mujer al lado. También está lleno de cables y cámaras, aunque intuyo que una vez empezado el concurso se retirarán. Pienso que la mujer puede ser una de mis rivales, que ha llegado antes que yo, pues cada limusina tiene cinco minutos de distancia entre ellas y puede que la suya estuviése delante la mía. Ambos se percatan del vehículo que se acerca y el hombre da conexión a la televisión. El vehículo aparca y de él salgo yo, sacando después la maleta y cerrando la puerta. Me dirijo al señor Paco Party, el presentador.

-¡Bueno bueno bueno buenooo! ¡Ya tenemos a la primera concursante ante nuestro, señores espectadores! -empieza a gritar con esa voz de pito que lo caracteriza.

"Primera concursante" pienso... entonces, ¿quién es esa mujer?

-Encantada señor Party. -se me ocurre decirle y le doy dos besos.

-¡El placer es mío!

Se vuelve a dirigir a la cámara.

-Aquí tenemos a la princesa de Hyrule, la señorita Zelda. Ella será una de los dieciocho concursantes.

Me limito a sonreír y a mirar a cámara. Sigo esperando a que me presenten a la misteriosa mujer que no hace más que mirar desde un rincón. Paco, por su parte, sigue haciendo preguntas del tipo "¿qué propositos tienes para el programa?", "¿piensas que vas a pasar de las nueve primeras expulsiones?", "En el caso en que ganes el programa, ¿cuál será el deseo que pedirás?"... Sí, el premio es un deseo. La verdad es que no he pensado en qué pediría. Tengo tiempo...

-Pues bueno, dejo que te mires el Planetarium, donde pasarás tus próximos cuatro meses si tienes suerte.

Cuando Paco Party me deja ir y empieza a hablar solo ante la cámara me siento libre, aunque sé que irán alternando su discurso con imagenes mias explorando el Planetarium del Cometa.  
Veo que la extraña se dirige hacia mí. Tiene el pelo largo de color rubio muy claro, con un gran mechón que le tapa el ojo derecho. En sus orejas puedo observar unos pendientes en forma de estrella muy largos, que le van a juego con el vestido de color azul celeste que le llega por los tobillos.

-Bienvenida Zelda, mi nombre es Estela Rosalina, pero puedes llamarme Estela. -me da dos besos.

-Encantada. Entonces tú... ¿quién eres? -me atrevo a decir.

-Yo soy la dueña del Planetarium. Le presto mi casa al programa durante este tiempo.

Me fijo en mi entorno. El Planetarium del Cometa es un lugar muy especial, principalmente porque no hay paredes. Puedes contemplar el espacio desde cualquier punto de él, excepto por las bóvedas celestes, que son como pequeños cuartos. Hay seis bóvedas, distribuídas por todo el Planetarium: El mirador, el baño, la cocina, el dormitorio, la sala de máquinas y el ático. Me doy cuenta que a parte de ser una astronave para viajar por el universo también sirve de casa, y además ámplia. Está formado por un primer piso, muy grande, donde estan la mayor parte de las bóvedas, junto con una gran pantalla con una larga pista de aterrizaje delante (donde se encuentra Paco Party y las cámaras), una biblioteca (esta sí que tiene paredes), un garaje y un jardín. Todo esta unido, parece como una nave industrial, donde no hay puertas para ir al otro lado.  
La parte superior es una gran carpa y en ella están incrustadas la sala de máquinas y el ático. Por lo que veo se llega con teletransportadores a la carpa, puesto que no hay paredes para montar una escalera.

(N/A: Para tener más información del Planetarium del Cometa y una imagen clara de su aspecto, buscadlo en Internet, ya que dicha astronave forma parte del juego Super Mario Galaxy.).

Estela me sigue explicando detalles del Planetarium, cuando de repente oímos el ruido de otra limusina que aparca con el segundo concursante. De el vehículo sale una bola rosada, no tiene ni forma humana. Es más grande la maleta amarilla que lleva que ella misma. Sus brazos son como dos bolas más pero alargadas, y los pies igual pero en rojo. Lo veo desde lejos, así que no sé si son zapatos o sus pies son rojos en sí. Tiene una expresión alegre y vitalista, y cuando anda produce un sonido como si fuera botando. No lleva ropa. No la necesita, puesto que en su cuerpo no tiene nada que ocultar.

-Bueno Zelda, tengo que dejarte, voy a hablar con el nuevo.

Asiento con la cabeza y me quedo tras una palmera que sale del medio de cuatro sillones de terciopelo que se funden con el suelo. Escucho las palabras de Paco y de la pelota. Tras un rato escuchando, percibo que se llama Kirby. Parece amable. Tras unas preguntitas más, Kirby se dirige a mí. Sí, me ha visto. Salgo de detrás de la palmera y lo saludo por educación.

-¡Buenas!

-¡Hola! -dice con una voz adorable.- Mi nombre es Kirby, vengo de Dreamland.

Así que es del reino de donde proviene el mayor cargamento de dulces y pasteles de mi región. Dreamland, donde todo lleva una sonrisa.

-Yo soy la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

-He oído hablar de tí. Eres bastante conocida.

-¿Yo?, venga hombre, tampoco es para tanto...

Se empieza a reír. Creo que con él puedo hacer buenas migas.

Rato después aparece una tercera limusina, y de ella sale una criatura extraña, con cara de animal sin serlo y con los ojos rojos. Lucario se llama, lo escuchamos Kirby y yo. Lucario por su parte se mantiene más bien frío con nosotros, se espera apollado en la pared de la biblioteca observando a Paco como habla después de su tanda de preguntas.

La cuarta limusina lleva sorpresa. Sorpresa para mí. De ella baja Saria, mi amiga de la infancia que vive en el bosque, como los demás de la raza kokiri. Se caracteriza por su pelo, ojos, vestimenta, etc de color verde (la piel es como la mía). Su raza es una raza de niños, por eso su aspecto es como el de una niña que nunca crece. Al verme empuja a Paco Party y corre hacia mí a abrazarme.

-¡Zelda! ¡Zeldaaa! -corre gritando con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Saria! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! -la recibo riendo a carcajadas.

-A participar que vengo jeje. ¿Y tú?

-Pues igual jaja.

Las cámaras lo captan todo, y esto se televisa.

-Mira, este es Kirby. -se lo presento.- El de ahí al fondo es Lucario. -el nombrado inclina un poco la cabeza.

-Un poco serio, ¿no? -añade Kirby.

-Prefiero no tener mucho trato con él.

Creo que empieza una rivalidad antes de que empieze el programa.


	2. Dieciocho concursantes (2)

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 2: Dieciocho concursantes (parte 2)**

De la quinta limusina sale un balón de fútbol disparado, y, tras él, una chica castaña vestida de naranja. Hace las preguntas con Paco y se viene hacia nosotros, que seguímos delante de la biblioteca, donde los sillones de terciopelo rojo y la palmera.

-¡¿Qué pasaaaa?! -viene la chica.

Todos nos presentamos, excepto Lucario que sólo mira.

-Me llamo Daisy, vengo de Sarasaland. -nos dice.

-Sarasaland es una parte del Reino Champiñón, ¿verdad? -dice Kirby.

-Sí, es una parte del Reino Campiñon en el que gobierno yo, ya que soy íntima de la Princesa Peach, la dueña del reino.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... -dice Saria apuntando con la cabeza.

De la sexta limusina salía Peach, con su largo pelo rubio, su vestidito rosa, su bolsito, sus tacones de diez centímetros, sus gafas de sol... Se dirije "corriendo" hacia Paco Party. Y digo "corriendo" entre comillas porque da saltitos, ya que si corre de verdad se cae al suelo ante los millones de espectadores.

-¡Aquí tenemos a la mismísima Peach, del Reino Champiñón!

-Estoy encantadísima de estar aquí, Pablo. -dice entusiasmada.

-Me llamo Paco, pero me alegro que estés a gusto.

Después de la charla se percata de la presencia de su amiga Daisy entre nosotros y viene "corriendo" hacia aquí. Empiezan a saltar abrazadas como locas. Me doy cuenta que Peach y Daisy se parecen como un huevo a una castaña, nada que ver entre ellas vamos.

Séptima limusina. De ella sale un erizo azul, con carita de chulo y enrollado. Empieza a bromear con Paco, riéndose. Observo que puede ganarse al público fácilmente, lo que me preocupa.  
El sistema de eliminaciones del programa se repetirá semanalmente. El público nos observará todos los días, votando por el concursante que quieren que sea expulsado. El sábado por la noche, en la pantalla del Planetarium saldrán tres fotos, que serán ni más ni menos que los tres concursantes más votados. Aquí entramos nosotros. Nos darán un aparato donde podremos votar nosotros por el rival que queremos expulsar. El más votado de los tres por los demás será el eliminado de esa semana. Por eso se le tiene que dar rollo al público, porque si te ven como uno más en el concurso te sacan rápido, y juraría que no le pasará esto al erizo.  
Viene hacia aquí.

-Buenas, soy Sonic, vengo de Green Hill Zone.

Green Hill Zone son unos grandes campos del sud de Nintendo. Nos presentamos todos y él se va junto con Lucario.

Octava limusina. De ella sale un ángel vestido de blanco, con pelo castaño y ojos azules tirando a morado. Así de lejos parece bajito, aunque se le vé buena gente. Después de la charla con el presentador viene.

-Me llamo Pit, del Reino de Palutena.

Dicho reino se compone por varias islas flotantes unidas con puentes e infraestructuras varias. Allí casi todo es de oro y mármol, nunca pasan hambre, ya que su gobernante puede sacar alimentos con sólo decir unas palabras.  
Pit se pone junto con nosotras y Kirby para estar atentos a la novena limusina.

El vehículo deja salir a dos hombres, caracterizados por su apepinada nariz que guarda cobijo a unos enormes bigotes. Los famosos Mario y Luigi, los hermanos que salvan a Peach de los variopintos secuestros que sufre a diario. Son casi iguales, y aunque Luigi es el hermano pequeño, es más alto que Mario. Van con el mismo traje, aunque Mario va de rojo y su hermano de verde. Vienen hacia nosotros, no sin antes acabar de hablar con Paco, y se sitúan al lado de Peach y Daisy.

La décima limusina deja a una mujer de piel muy pálida, casi blanca como la nieve. Lleva el el pelo negro recogido en una coleta no muy larga, y va vestida con una camiseta deportiva de tirantes y unas mallas negras. ¿De qué me suena?

-Bueno, pues aquí tenemos a Fit, que es ni más ni menos que a la dueña del programa deportivo "Wii Fit". -dice Paco Party

¡De eso me sonaba! He visto varias veces su programa de televisión. Hace ejercicios de aeróbic, tonificación, y demás ejercicios por la tele para que la gente también se ponga en forma. Viene de la ciudad capital, de Nintendo, y creo que es la única concursante por ahora que es de la capital. Me volteo para comprobarlo y, sí, es la única.

Viene hacia nosotros y se presenta. Se la vé amable, aunque aquí todos se pueden hacer pasar por amigos y después apuñalarte por la espalda con las expulsiones.

De la limusina número 11 sale otra mujer, esta rubia pero. Tiene los ojos azules, como casi todos. Se la vé seria, es alta y con un escultural cuerpo que creo que controlará a más de un imbécil en este programa.  
Ya viene. Se presenta dándole dos besos a todos.

-Me llamo Samus, Samus Aran.

La verdad es que no me suena. Quiero saber de donde es, pero me da vergüenza preguntar.

Rato después llega un chico de pelo azul oscuro, que sale de la decimosegunda limusina. Es guapete la verdad. Habla con Paco y escucho que se llama Ike y que viene del Reino Altea. Tiene pinta de ser algún tipo de guerrero o algo, más que nada por los rasguños de sus musculosos brazos. Aunque eso también puede ser de trabajar en el campo. Ya lo iré conociendo supongo.  
Ike pero, después de presentarse, se pone con Lucario y con Sonic.

La limusina número 13 aparca y de ella sale una erizo de color rosa, parecida a Sonic. Va con un vestido rojo y una diadema del mismo color. Deduzco que también es de Green Hill Zone. Durante la entrevista con Paco se la vé apurada, contestando rápido, como si quisiera irse. Después de las preguntas lo entendemos todo, ya que una vez Paco le dice "nos vemos" a la erizo ella sale escopeteada a por Sonic, y este sale corriendo hacia la dirección contraria gritando "¡no!" repetidas veces. A saber que pasa aquí, pero nos ha sacado una sonrisa a todos.

-¿Cómo lo ves Kirby? -le digo a la bola rosada que está al lado de mis piernas.

-Por ahora son muy majos todos, ¿no?

-Todos no. -aporta Saria- Esos tres se automarginan. -dice señalando a Lucario, Ike y Sonic, que por cierto esta intentando quitarse a la erizo rosa de encima.

-¿Cómo se llama ella? -digo.

-Amy Rose, lo he escuchado cuando estaba con Paco.

Tras la respuesta de Kirby nos fijamos en la próxima limusina, con el número 14 en la puerta. La verdad es que yo no me he fijado en el número 1 de la mía.  
Me escapo de mis pensamientos al ver al chico que sale de la limusina. También es alto, musculoso, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel morena... ¿Q-quién es?

-Aquí tenemos a Link, de Ordon, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vengo de Ordon, un pueblecito de Hyrule.

Aunque sea de mi reino no me extraña que no lo conozca ni de vista. Ordon es una parte de Hyrule que se lleva sola casi, tienen alcalde, huertos propios... Se ganan la vida trabajando bajo el sol sin tener que pisar ni una sola vez la Ciudadela. Yo por Ordon no voy nunca.

-¡Anda pero si es Link! -grita Saria.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, para salir de su pueblo tiene que pasar por mi bosque. Hablamos casi cada día. -me dice la niña.

Vuelvo a alzar la mirada y veo que Link ya se acerca. Se dirige a Saria, que está delante mío.

-¡Hombre ratona! -abraza a Saria.

-¡Jajaja Link! ¡Para que me haces cosquillas! -grita ella.

Link se alza un poco más y se topa conmigo.

-Zelda, encantada.

Le doy dos besos.

-Yo me llamo Link. Tú eres la princesa, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, pero no por eso tienes que tratarme distinto, ¿vale? -le digo con simpatía, a lo que él asiente con una sonrisa y se va a presentarse a los demás.

Me doy cuenta que el corazón me late a una velocidad inhumana. Intento retirar a Link de mi cabeza y centrarme en la nueva concursante, Midna, que... ¡¿Midna?!

-Encantado, Midna, sé bienvenida al Planetarium. -dice Paco Party.

Midna es una amistad que nació de una experiéncia un tanto extraña. En el desierto de Hyrule está el Espejo del Crepúsculo, un espejo que abre el portal hacia el Reino del Crepúsculo, en una dimensión paralela. Por error se abrió dicho portal y salió ella. Yo como princesa tuve que hablar con Midna para devolverla al Crepúsculo, que por cierto, ella es la princesa de allí.  
Midna tiene la piel azul, con detalles negros. Lleva su melena pelirroja recogida en dos trenzas que le caen por los hombros.  
En cuanto viene la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Cuanto tiempo! -se entusiasma.

-¡Ya ves! ¡Me alegro de volverte a ver!

Creo que tener a algunos de mis seres queridos cerca me aligera la situación de estar aquí por semanas. Ahora que hago recuento, solo queda un concursante de cada sexo. Vamos a ser nueve chicos y nueve chicas, y por ahora somos ocho de cada.  
Esta limusina que se acerca trae un 16.

-Un momento... ¿porqué esta limusina señala un 16 si este concursante será el 17? -pregunta la kokiri.

-Saria, ¿no recuerdas que Mario y Luigi creo que se llaman han venido juntos? es un vehículo menos.

-¡Ah es verdad!

Pero con este concursante creo yo que habrían hecho falta dos limusinas para él solo. Del vehículo sale Bowser, el villano que secuestra a Peach continuamente, ese monstruo-tortuga-lagarto-cocodrilo con cuernos que vive en el Mundo 8, una zona del Reino Champiñón que está en período de independencia. Habrá malos rollos entre él y Mario supongo. Ya lo veremos...  
Una vez estamos los diecisiete concursantes esperando al número 18, Paco Party recibe una llamada. Vemos que está un rato, y la limusina no llega. Finalmente cuelga y se dirige hacia nosotros, o más bien dicho, hacia Estela.

-Verás Estela, la última concursante no puede participar finalmente y el período de elección de concursantes ya está cerrado, por lo que tendrás que concursar tú en su lugar.

Todos miramos perplejos a Estela.

-¡¿P-pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Que el público decidirá si me voy o no de mi casa?! ¡Venga ya!

-Te lo pido por favor. Piensa qué así podrás controlar más bien a los concursantes para que lo tengan todo limpio, pues tú eres la primera interesada en que cuiden el Planetarium.

Estela se queda pensando un rato hasta que finalmente acepta ser la concursante número 18. Ya estamos todos. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

* * *

**(N/A: Si no tenéis clara la imagen de algun personaje podéis buscarlo a Internet, ya que forman parte de la compañía de videojuegos Nintendo)**


	3. Condiciones nocturnas

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 3: Condiciones nocturnas**

Pues con la noticia de que Estela participará nos encontramos dirigiéndonos hacia la biblioteca, es decir, ahí al lado. Allí dejaremos las diecisiete maletas mientras estemos concursando. Entramos y Paco Party se espera fuera a que acabemos.

-¿Dónde dormiremos? -oigo que pregunta Peach mientras colocamos las maletas y las bolsas de mano delante de la chimenea que tiene la biblioteca.

-Ahora cuando salgamos se lo preguntamos a Paco.

Una vez todo bien puesto sobre y alrededor del sofá que mira hacia el fuego salimos, pero la sorpresa es nuestra al no encontrarnos con nadie.

-¿Paco? -dice Saria por todos.

Nos dirigimos a la plataforma donde aterrizaban las limusinas hace apenas unos minutos y donde estaban las cámaras junto con el presentador para las preguntas, delante de esa inmensa pantalla. No encontramos ni rastro de los cables. De repente escuchamos la voz de Paco que suena por todo el Planetarium. Son los altavoces que hay colocados para que nos anuncien las pruebas semanales o nos convoquen delante de la pantalla para las expulsiones.

-¡Buenas chicos!

-¿Paco donde estás? -grita Daisy.

-Estoy de camino al plató de televisión, donde se llevará el programa para los espectadores, donde llegaréis vosotros antes de iros hacia casa cuando os hagan fuera para una última entrevista.

-¡Pero si no nos has enseñado nada!

-Lo sé. Ahora ya empieza el concurso. -dice entre carcajadas.

-Mhmm... ¿Dónde dormimos Paolo?

-Paco, señorita Peach, Paco... Y dormiréis donde queráis.

-¿C-cómo? -dice Link.

-En la cocina encontraréis dieciocho sacos de dormir. Os tumbáis donde queráis y a planchar la oreja.

-¡No jodas...!

Se empiezan a formar murmuros entre todos, diciendo que Paco Party tiene un morro que se lo pisa al no ponernos camas de verdad. El dichoso presentador se despide alegremente y se corta la conexión con él. A saber cuando lo volvemos a oír. Supongo que para anunciarnos la prueba.

La prueba semanal es un reto que debemos cumplir, ya sea en equipo o individualmente. En este último caso, el que lo haga mejor recibirá la invulnerabilidad, es decir, que esa semana no podrá salir nominado a ser expulsado del Planetarium. Por lo que acabamos de ver, Paco jugará con nosotros de una manera tan basta...

-Para el colmo la bóveda de la cocina esta encima de una pequeña torre de escaleras de caracol. -se escucha por ahí.

-Que vayan tres o cuatro y que cojan los sacos. Así no vamos todos. -propone el chico del pelo azul.

Kirby y Link se presentan voluntarios, y yo me obligo a mí misma ir también. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina. Por dentro es más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera. Debe ser del rollo ese de las dimensiones y cosas de esas. La cocina tiene una encimera larga con varios cajones y un horno debajo. Una chimenea sirve también de horno, ya que al lado hay las placas de piedra por si nos da por hacer pan. En medio hay una mesa en forma de estrella. Todo está decordado como si fuese de caramelo, cuando desde fuera se puede ver claramente que está hecha de ladrillo. Lo único que conserva es la forma redonda de su pared, como su fuese un iglú, sin esquinas ni rincones.  
Cogemos todos los sacos que podemos y salimos, lanzándolos desde arriba hacia el suelo. Vemos que los demás vienen a por los sacos, como palomas a las miguitas de pan.  
Después del segundo viaje ya bajamos nosotros.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunta Saria.

La pantalla empieza a parpadear, lo que nos provoca a ir a mirar que pasa. Es la hora, en números gigantes. Un 23:54 nos alumbra las caras por cada parpadeo.

-Pues sí que nos tienen vigilados. -comenta Amy.

Decidimos todos irnos a dormir ya. Estamos seguros de que mañana Paco Party nos despertará pronto para la prueba. Ahora toca buscar un sitio para desplegar mi saco de dormir.

-¿Dormimos juntos? -nos dice Kirby a mí, a Saria y a Midna.

-¿Y... porqué no?

Nos vamos por la zona del baño, que delante de él el suelo está lleno de césped y flores. Nos parece un lugar atractivo.

Una vez allí ponemos los sacos bien desplegados. Será mejor que nos pongamos la ropa de dormir (Kirby no, él no lleva nunca ropa). Afortunadamente veo a Estela, que se dirige a la bóveda que hay al lado de la biblioteca. Para seguirla cruzo todo el planetarium y cuando está apunto de entrar le toco el hombro.

-Perdona Estela. ¿Para cambiarse?

-Ah... Vé al baño, allí estarás sola.

Vuelvo a cruzar el Planetarium y cuando llego donde los sacos, veo la enorme cola que hay para cambiarse. Saria y Midna están enmedio, saludándome. Me pongo a la cola, justo después de Link.

-Si quieres puedes pasar delante mío. A mí no me importa. -me dice.

-Oh, no, gracias. Tú has llegado primero.

-De verdad, que no me importa que pases.

-Link, déjalo. Me espero.

-¿T...te has acordado de mi nombre?

-¿Porqué no iba a hacerlo?

-Esque con tantos nombres... El mío pasa desapercibido.

La verdad es que Link lleva razón. Aún me cuesta diferenciar entre los nombres de Mario y Luigi. No recuerdo con claridad el del chico peliazul, y tampoco el de la rubia esa que iba tan seria. Pero Link es distinto, me acuerdo de su nombre como si lo hubiera tenido presente desde pequeña.

-No es para tanto. -le acabo soltando.

Seguimos haciendo cola hasta que él entra. Mis amigos (así considero a Kirby, Midna y Saria) ya se han vuelto a sus sacos y ahora están esperando a que yo vuelva. Al fin sale Link. Se ha quitado esa camisa que llevaba y ahora trae puesto una camiseta blanca de tirantes junto con un pantalón de pijama de color gris. Me sonríe cuando nos cruzamos y observo hacia donde se va. Pues no ha elegido un sitio tan lejos de donde estamos nosotros, se encuentra entre la plataforma de donde la pantalla y el prado de césped. Entro para adentro. El baño es más que nada un balneario. En todo el medio hay una piscina de aguas termales bien calientes y en un rincon hay un compartimento. Entro y hay un váter y una ducha, nada más. Allí me cambio. Me quito toda la ropa hasta quedarme desnuda y me pongo mi camiseta de color morado muy flojito y unos pantalones muy cortos negros. Salgo de allí con el denso vestido que llevaba desde que abandoné Hyrule y me dirigo a la biblioteca para dejarlo. Una vez allí veo la bóveda donde entraba antes Estela y miro en su interior: una gran cama de color lila con sus telas y sus cojines puestos en forma de rampa, con una mesita de noche con varios objetos encima. En esa cama se encuentra Estela durmiendo y, en el suelo, el saco de dormir que cojimos para ella.

-Qué cabrona... -susurro.

Me vuelvo hacia donde están mis amigos y me estiro. Rato después, Paco o quien haya vigilando observa que todos estamos tumbados ya y desactiva las luces en el Planetarium. Solo quedamos iluminados por las estrellas del inmenso cosmos que nos rodea. Nosotros cuatro empezamos a hablar.

-Y qué, ¿cómo os caen los demás? -empiezo susurrando.

-Algunos un poco saboríos eh. -dice Saria.

-Y encima ninguno es de mi tipo. -continúa Midna.

Inconscientemente me viene Link a la cabeza. Me doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta que desde donde estamos lo puedo ver. Sólo veo a un cuerpo cubierto por un saco negro en el suelo, pero sé que es él.

-Zelda, ¿qué miras? -me dice Saria aprovechando que Midna y Kirby hablan entre ellos.

Noto que se alza un poco, quedando apoyada sobre su codo.

-Oh... ya veo. ¿Ese es Link?

Afirmo con la cabeza. Supongo que este chico me llama la atención por el mero hecho de que es de mi reino, nada más. Sí, debe ser eso.  
Las cámaras y los focos cansan a cualquiera. En media hora todo el mundo está durmiendo, o es lo que pienso yo antes de que el sueño me venza.


	4. La primera prueba

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 4: Primera prueba.**

La ruidosa alarma de aviso que salta cuando nos atacan suena. ¿Nos atacan?

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Rápido, soldados en guardia! -me despierto gritando.

-¿Qué dices tarada?

Esa era Saria. Me he despertado con la mente en Hyrule. No recordaba que estaba en el concurso.

-¿Estás bien? -me dice Midna, a lo que yo me tapo la cara con las manos para ocultar el rojo de mis mejillas.

-Sí perdonadme. -digo al fin.

La alarma que suena ha impedido que los demás concursantes hayan oído mi grito. Sólo Midna, Kirby y Saria me han escuchado. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿qué es esa alarma?

-¡Despertad monigotes! -es la voz de Paco Party.

-Ahora nos llama monigotes... Hay que joderse. -dice Midna recogiendo su saco del suelo.

Yo sigo sentada en el saco. Cuando decido levantarme y lo hago veo gente moviéndose por la zona de la biblioteca. Allí deben haber dormido.

-¡Tengo que anunciaros la prueba semanal cuando estéis todos delante de la pantalla!

-¡Que no grites jo'puta! -escucho a Daisy gritando con su saco en el brazo.

Una vez estamos todos en condiciones de andar nos situamos delante de la pantalla. En ella sale la cara de Paco Party.

-¡Hombre, si estáis todos aquí!

Todos afirmamos con murmuros, frotándonos los ojos y dejando ir bostezos.

-La prueba será sencilla... esta vez...

Todos estamos atentos a la prueba.

-Tenéis que batiros en una batalla a muerte. -acaba diciendo Paco.

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pretenden matarnos?! Bueno no... ¡Que nos matemos entre nosotros!

Paco Party no puede hablar por los gritos y las quejas que hay en el Planetarium.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡No es literal!

De repente nos callamos.

-Tenéis que enfrentaros con un simulador.

-¡Aaaaahhh! -decimos los dieciocho al unísono.

-Entrareis en un bosque. Os darémos pistolas virtuales y un cinturón para que detecte los golpes. Si alguien dispara a otro con esa pistola, el cinturón detectará las ondas y lo teletransportará fuera del campo de batalla. Irá en equipos de dos personas, y el duo que quede último ganará, aunque solo quede una persona. Ya podéis hacer las parejas, el juego empieza en media hora. Os da tiempo de almorzar.

Un simulador de Los Juegos del Hambre, vamos. Ahora deberé encontrar pareja para "luchar" con los otros dieciséis.  
Del suelo se abre una compuerta y del agujero se alza una larga mesa con dieciséis sillas, con todo tipo de comida: embutido, bacon, huevos fritos, patatas, fruta, cereales, leche, zumo...

-¡Dios... -dice el hermano de rojo

-...mío! -acaba el de verde.

Nos sentamos a comer, y una vez acabamos todos la mesa se retira. La gente busca sus parejas para la prueba y yo no sé con quien ir. De repente veo a Link, solitario como en el primer momento que pisó la astronave. ¿Se lo pregunto? Bah, tampoco creo que diga que sí.

-Saria... -le doy golpecitos en el hombro a la peliverde, que se encontraba por allí.

-Ah, dime.

-¿Te importaría ir conmigo en la prueba?

-Ah, ¡pues vamos juntas! -contesta.

-Venga, vamos a patearles los culos a todos.

Todos vamos a recojer los sacos y nos ponemos ropa cómoda, de estar por casa. Vemos que aterriza una gran esfera de metal en el garaje del Planetarium y de ella salen dos hombres, que nos colocan los cinturones y los calibran junto con las pistolas. Ya estamos listos.

-La prueba puede durar días. Cuando sea la hora de comer seréis teletransportados al Planetarium de nuevo y después volveréis automaticamente justo en el punto donde estabais. -nos dice uno de ellos, a lo que aceptamos.

-Por la ropa no os preocupéis que ya tenemos un traje común para todos. Cuando estéis en el juego tendréis dicha ropa puesta y cuando os eliminen o salgáis para comer llevaréis la que lleváis ahora. -nos aclara el otro técnico.

Uno de ellos pulsa un botón y del suelo salen dieciocho cabinas telefónicas de color rojo, pero en vez de poner "TELEPHONE" pone cada uno de nuestros nombres.

-Ahora entráis en la cabina y apareceréis en el bosque que os ha comentado el señor Party. Cuando seáis eliminados apareceréis dentro de las cabinas, así que cuando lo veáis todo negro sólo tenéis que empujar. ¿Preparados?

-¡Sí! -gritamos todos.

Cada uno busca su cabina, y la mía se encuentra entre Lucario y Amy. Cierro la puerta y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro me encuentro en el bosque, tal y como se había dicho. Me fijo en mi ropa. Llevo unos pantalones de un material impermeable y una chaqueta de lo mismo. Mi pelo está recogido en una trenza que me cae por la espalda. Me fijo en mi entorno y me encuentro enmedio de la típica selva espesa del Amazonas. No veo nada más que los altos árboles que me cubren el cielo y Saria a mi lado con la misma ropa.

-A ver... nos juegamos la invulnerabilidad de la primera expulsión. Sí salgo expulsada la decimoctava del concurso no me habrá servido de nada dormir en el suelo. -digo, a lo que la niña se ríe.

Nos ponemos en marcha con la pistola aún en mano. Me doy cuenta que el cinturón está por debajo de la ropa, y eso queda mejor. Empezamos a correr esquivando árboles hasta que un disparo pasa delante mio. Me giro hacia la dirección de donde proviene el disparo.

-¡Ven aquí! -grita a lo lejos el rival.

No se me pasa otra cosa por la cabeza que disparar, tocándole en todo el pecho. El concursante que no he podido identificar quien es se convierte en un montón de partículas luminosas que se desvanecen con el viento. Se escucha una voz robótica.

-IKE HA SIDO ELIMINADO.

Así que era Ike... Bueno uno menos. Saria viene por detrás corriendo.

-¡Eso ha sido genial!

-¡Claro jajajaja!

Seguimos andando hasta que, detrás de los árboles que tenemos delante nuestro, hay una explanada de césped. Nos ocultamos en unos arbustos y vemos allí a la rubia que estaba seria ayer junto con Sonic, Daisy, Luigi, Midna y Bowser. Ellos cinco estan en fila horizontal mirando a la rubia que está a diez metros enfrente suyo. Parece haber tensión, y la chica los mira con furia. Ellos parece que se han aliado o algo.

-Saria, ¿como se llama la chica esa?

-Samus, y de apellido Aran.

Una de las virtudes de los kokiri es que tienen una gran memoria. Samus corre con la pistola hacia ellos, que la imitan. La chica dispara al del medio, es decir, Sonic, y se lanza por el suelo deslizándose y pasando por el hueco de la barrera que habían hecho los cinco. Una vez se cruzan, Samus dispara a los dos de su lado derecho, quedando solo Bowser y Midna, aunque ella lo arregla con dos disparos más.

-Jo... der... -susurro mientras la voz de robot dice el nombre de los cinco.

Miro a Saria y veo que está en posición de correr.

-Saria no.

-Calla anda.

La peliverde sale escopeteada de nuestro escondite y dispara a Samus.

-SAMUS HA SIDO ELIMINADA.

-¡Wiiiiiiiii! -empieza a saltar.

Van pasando las horas hasta que el sol apunta a mediodia.

-A ver... recuento... quedamos tú, yo, Link, Lucario, Mario, Estela, Kirby... ¿quien más?

-No sé... no los recuerdo a todos jeje... -me contesta Saria.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos sentadas en un tronco talado lleno de musgo. De repente los cinturones empiezan a pitar, como si fuésen teléfonos. Al pestañear lo veo todo negro. "Cuando lo veáis todo negro sólo tenéis que empujar" recuerdo de la boca del técnico. Empujo y salgo de mi cabina. Está la mesa parada, con los concursantes eliminados sentados ya de hace un rato y con la gran pantalla encendida, dejando ver el bosque donde estábamos. También me fijo en los rivales que salen de sus cabinas, aún con el cinturón.

Nos sentamos a comer al fin todos y volvemos a entrar. La voz robótica va sonando de tanto en tanto para nombrar gente. Vamos quedando pocos a medida que pasan los días. Lunes, martes... miércoles. Estamos a Miércoles. Saria y yo nos dirigimos hacia ninguna parte, disparando al mínimo ruido.

-Hace horas que nadie da señales de vida ni suena ninguna eliminación... Me estoy cansando ya...

-Debemos esperar a que salga alguien.

Un sonido se deja escuchar por lo alto de los árboles, donde dirigimos las miradas. Entre las ramas sale un disparo que toca a Saria en el pecho.

-¡Saria! ¡no!

Las luces se desvanecen y yo disparo al árbol sin éxito. La misteriosa sombra se va sin identificarse saltando de árbol en árbol cuando de repente escucho.

-SARIA HA SIDO ELIMINADA

Salgo corriendo hacia la sombra que se aleja a una velocidad increíble. No tardo mucho en quedarme atrás, cogiendo el aire que me ha quitado la carrerita. Ahora debo ganar por las dos.

Jueves... viernes. Hoy ya estamos a viernes. Me levanto del suelo del Planetarium y nos dirigimos en ayunas a las cabinas los cinco que quedamos. Link, Peach, Kirby, Lucario y yo. Esos cinco hemos aguantado una semana por el bosque sin ser derrotados. Y sí, sorprendentemente Peach aún está sigue en pie. Soy teletransportada.  
Cuando abro los ojos no estoy donde la última vez. Nos encontramos los cinco a campo abierto. Suena la cuenta atrás de diez segundos. Observo a mis contrincantes. Lucario está con su desafiante mirada clavada en mí. Link con la pistola en las manos parece inseguro, hasta creo que si ha sobrevivido estos días es porque se esconde en algún lugar. Kirby parece estar normal, igual que Peach, que se está arreglando el pelo.  
¡3... 2... 1... 0!  
Salimos corriendo disparando a todos lados, y consigo darle a alguien justo antes de que me den a mí. Salgo expulsada de la cabina junto con el que está a tres a mi derecha... Link... ¡¿Le he dado a Link?!  
Estoy tumbada en el suelo por la expulsión y él también, mirándome mientras se recompone. Cuando nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar Peach sale entre nosotros también por los suelos. Lucario más de lo mismo pero de la cabina de mi izquierda.

-¡Kirbyyyyyy! ¡Kirby consigue la invulnerabilidad de esta semana! -se escucha por todos los rincones del Planetarium y, posiblemente, por los de Nintendo.

Kirby sale triunfante de su cabina recibiendo a Midna que lo coge y lo tira metros por el aire, como si fuera un bebé. Al fin y al cabo, iban juntos en esto. Durante el día de hoy y de mañana los espectadores podrán elegir a cualquiera de los dieciséis que quedamos disponibles en las expulsiones. Mañana lo veremos.


	5. Un concursante menos

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 5: Un concursante menos**

La voz de Paco Party retumba por todo el Planetarium del Cometa.

-Mis felicitaciones a los concursantes que no podrán ser votados para abandonar el Planetarium.

-¡Gracias Paco! -dicen Kirby y Midna.

Aunque yo no haya ganado debo reconocer que me alegro por ellos. Al menos tengo el consuelo que, en el caso de que no sea la más votada, los tendré a los dos aquí otra semana más.

El resto del dia es bastante tranquilo: gente paseando, en la biblioteca, en pequeños campamentos que se forman con los sacos de dormir...

-Estoy deseando que sea mañana para ver quien sale... -dice Saria.

Estamos las dos paseando con Kirby y Midna.

-Saria, a lo mejor quien sale eres tú.

-Bah, no creo... Hay gente con más papeletas.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Nosotros damos juego al programa... Tú y yo hemos montado una alianza desde el principio de la prueba hasta que me eliminaron. Hay gente que se hace ver como un concursante más. Por ejemplo, los hermanos del bigote no hacen nada más que lo que toca...

-Eso es cierto. -aporta Midna.

-La gente quiere espectáculo.

Lo que yo pensaba desde el inicio es verdad pues. Y ahora que lo pienso, Link no da mucho juego. Y si lo pienso más a fondo, ¿porqué me preocupo?

Y llegamos a la cena. Se vuelve a alzar la mesa con las dieciocho sillas y nos sentamos para comer los ricos manjares que preparan en Nintendo para traerlos aquí. Cojo un trozo de tocino y unas patatas fritas que hay en una gran bandeja.

-¿Ya tenéis pensado a quien votar? -dice Luigi.

-No sabemos quien está nominado. -dice Samus.

-Pero a alguien se debe tener en mente siempre. -aporta Ike.

-Con una semana no da tiempo a odiar a alguien. -digo.

-Sí que da, -me contradice la voz lúgubre de Lucario.- sí que da...

Este va a por mí.

-Pues tienes razón, sí que da tiempo sí. -se me ocurre decirle junto con una mirada furtiva.

Estoy deseando que salga nominado mañana. Si eso ocurre pienso votarle, y me aseguraré de que Kirby, Midna y Saria hagan lo mismo.  
Nos vamos a por nuestros sacos. Nos instalamos en el mismo sitio que hace seis días y nos metemos en ellos. Intentamos dormir y, de hecho, ellos tres lo consiguen cinco minutos después de que se cierren las luces. Mi preocupación por las expulsiones es más grande que el sueño y que el universo que nos observa. Decido levantarme y me siento al borde del Planetarium, con los pies colgando al abismo infinito.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Giro la cabeza, es Link. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Que va... son las primeras eliminaciones, no quiero irme aún.

-¿Y quién sí?

-Tienes razón... -giro la cabeza y le vuelvo a dedicar la mirada a las estrellas.

El chico se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Tú no estas nervioso? -digo al fin.- es decir, si ahora te vas, la horrorosa prueba del bosque no te habrá servido para nada.

-Supongo que lo estoy...

-¿Tú a quien tienes pensado votar?

-Si sale nominada votaré a Daisy. No es muy simpática conmigo.

-Si yo te contara la simpatía de alguna gente que hay aquí...

-Lo dices por Lucario, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por lo de la cena. Había mucha tensión.

-Demasiada. No sé qué le he hecho.

-Lucario es muy raro, yo no me acercaré a él. -me dice.

-Por no decir que no te has acercado a ninguno de los que estamos aquí. -volteo la cabeza para verle la cara.

-¿A no? -me dice con una sonrisa pícara, mirándome.

-N-no... ¿qué pasa?

-Nada nada... Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Link arrastra su mano, que estaba encima de la mía, y la coloca en tierra firme para levantarse.

-Buenas noches. -escucho que dice mientras se aleja.

¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Hasta que no ha acariciado mi mano para ponerla en el suelo no sabía que tenía mi mano presa bajo la suya.

-A... adiós... -susurro ruborizada.

Me levanto y me voy a dormir yo también. Necesito despejar mi mente unas horas.

Abro los ojos y la claridad de las luces del Planetarium me hace daño en los ojos.

-Al fin despierta...

Midna estaba leyendo un libro en su saco de dormir enfrente mío.

-¿Qué hora es? -digo.

-Las once ya... Podrías plantearte levantarte, ¿no?

Me voy a desayunar. La mesa del desayuno está puesta toda la mañana, no como la de la comida o la de la cena. El desayuno se me junta casi con la comida, así que no como mucho por el mediodía. Una vez llega la tarde la gente empieza a alterarse. Llega la noche y a las 22:00 empieza el programa. Sólo quedan diez minutos para la gala y para que Paco Party ponga las mejores imágenes de la semana, hablando de los concursantes más polémicos o de las curiosidades de esta semana. Nosotrsos no salimos en directo en pantalla hasta el final de la gala. Será entonces cuando se deshaga de uno de nosotros. Voy a buscar la maleta para sacar algún vestido para esta noche y me dirijo al baño, de donde sale Mario tocándose el bigote bien satisfecho. Una vez dentro contemplo el porqué de esa felicidad con su bigote: Todo lleno de pelos.

-¿Este tio no sabe recoger y limpiar o qué? -digo en voz alta.

Voy a base de puntillas al compartimento del baño y me cambio. He optado por un vestido corto que va desde el escote hasta bastante por encima de las rodillas, bien ajustado, de color negro y brillante cuando le da la luz. Me ondulo el pelo y salgo del baño a por joyas. Me pongo un collar con la Trifuerza y unos pendientes a juego. Vuelvo al baño y me coloco en uno de los cinco espejos que hay en la pared redonda, pues en los otros estan Peach, Estela, Daisy y Fit. Me pinto los labos de un rosa suave, me coloreo las mejillas, me hago la ralla del ojo. Una vez acabo con los diez minutos de maquillaje me pongo unos zapatos de tacon negros, como el vestido. Ya estoy lista. Me dirijo a Saria después de salir del baño.

-¡Saria Saria Saria!, ¿cómo me ves?

-¡Estás guapísima! ¿A quién quieres seducir?

-A nadie... sólo quiero salir bien ante las cámaras...

-A mí me da igual como me vean. Total, nos ven hasta cuando dormimos...

-Bueno no compares, hoy hay gala.

-Bueno bueno...

Pasan las horas hasta que escuchamos una potente música que llega a todos los rincones del Planetarium. Se abre la compuerta que se abre cuando se alza la mesa, pero esta vez sale un sofá rojo oscuro de terciopelo, como los asientos del primer día. Nos juntamos delante de la pantalla, junto con el sofá, y Samus, Ike, Peach y Kirby se sientan en él. Sale la cara de Paco en la pantalla.

-¡Buenas noches monigotes!

-¡Hola Paco! -gritan algunos.

-Contadme, ¿cómo ha ido la semana?

-No nos podemos quejar. -dice Ike, con el brazo en el hombro de Samus.

Que no nos podemos quejar dice... Se nota que él ha sido el primer eliminado de la prueba, no ha tenido que aguantar toda una semana en el bosque saliendo sólo para comer y dormir.

-Ya sabéis lo que toca hoy...

-Expulsión. -dice Bowser.

-Exacto... ¿Empezamos?

Hay murmuros. Se nota que no soy la única que he estado nerviosa todo el día.

-Pues va a ser que sí. -dice el alegre presentador.

Su imagen se funde en la pantalla, que empieza a alargarse por los lados, llegando a los cuatro metros de ancho. Salen las fotos de todos nosotros, con un porcentaje bajo nuestro. Me doy cuenta que salimos en orden de menor a mayor porcentaje. Todos empezamos a mover los ojos muy rápido, buscándonos a nosotros mismos y me veo. Soy la quinta por la izquierda, con un 4%. Eso me tranquiliza. Lo que me sorprende es el porcentado asignado a cada uno de los nominados: Pit tiene un 40 bajo suyo, Mario un 20% y Amy un 19. Busco a Link y lo encuentro una posición encima mio, con un 5%. Saria tiene un 2.

-¡Pit, Mario y Amy! Sentaros en el sofá para proseguir con la expulsión. Uno de vosotros saldrá hoy.

Estoy contenta, y miro a los demás. De las expresiones ajenas destaco la alegría de Sonic (supongo por la nominación de Amy, que lleva días acosándole) y la sensación de nerviosismo Luigi y de Peach, por Mario. Se me desvía la mirada y veo a Link mirándome del plan "Tranquila que no hemos salido". Nos dan un GamePad de WiiU con la foto de los tres que están sentados y, con el palito, tras muchas dudas, aprieto sobre Mario. No tengo nada en contra de Pit y Amy, y de Mario tengo los pelos del baño de antes.

-¿Listos? -se escucha la voz de Paco.

Sin levantar la cabeza paseo la mirada por todos los concursantes. Los tres nominados parecen nerviosos.

-Venga, en pantalla me sale que ya habéis votado... Para ser la primera eliminación no os ha costado mucho por lo que veo... -dice Paco, lo que provoca risas, y algunas de ellas nerviosas.

La pantalla vuelve a su estado normal, de sus dos metros de ancho, ya que sólo tiene que dar lugar a Pit, Mario y Amy. Esta vez, pero, no salen fotos. Salimos nosotros, como si hubiera cámara interna, aunque se enfoca más que nada el sofá de los nominados. Los demás nos situamos detrás del sofá, de pie. Bajo cada uno de ellos sale su nombre y una barra empieza a subir con el percentaje de votos que hemos dado nosotros. Suben y suben. La barra de Mario se detiene, lo que quiere decir que está salvado. Amy tiene la misma suerte y se para. Pit es el expulsado de esta semana.

-¡Pit, del Reino de Palutena, sale del Planetarium del Cometa!

-Y rima i todo sabes... -dice Ike.

El ángel se levanta del sofá, afectado. Estela le trae la maleta de la biblioteca y se despide de todos. Cuando llega a mí me da dos besos y pasa al siguiente. Lo cierto es que desde el primer día no hemos hablado más. Se va por la larga pista de aterrizaje que tiene el Planetarium delante de la gran pantalla y llega una limusina. Una limusina con el número 8 aterriza. Estoy casi convencida que es la misma que lo dejó aquí.

-¡Gracias al programa! -grita antes de cerrar la puerta.

El vehículo se va y nosotros nos quedamos allí. Ya somos solamente diecisiete.


	6. Cereales para aburrir

_¡Gracias al programa! -Pit_

* * *

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 6: Cereales para aburrir**

La pantalla se apaga, informándonos que ya no salimos en directo. Ahora, en el plató, Paco Party estará poniendo las mejores imágenes de la semana y recibirá a Pit para preguntarle cosas acerca de nosotros y del Planetarium. Ya puedo respirar, aliviada, de que me quedaré otra semana aquí. A lo mejor no tendría que darle tanta importancia a si me quedo o no, pero los motivos por alegrarme tanto son que no quiero volver al estrés del día a día y además que aquí he conocido personas espectaculares... y las que me quedan.

-¿Ves como no había porque preocuparse? -Link me saca de mis pensamientos una vez la multitud se empieza a desvanecer.- Te lo dije.

Recuerdo la conversación de ayer noche, las estrellas y su mano encima de la mía. No puedo evitar pensar en ello.

-Tú me dijiste que también estabas nervioso.

-Te dije que lo suponía.

Aparto la mirada de la suya y me remuevo el pelo.

-Bueno, voy a prepararme para dormir. Mañana prueba. -dice dando media vuelta.

Decido hacer lo mismo y me tumbo en mi saco. Una de las cosas buenas de volver al castillo sería la vuelta a dormir en una cama. Después de unos minutos me duermo.

Lo que me despierta es la misma alarma que anunciaba la prueba de la semana pasada, así que supongo que en unos instantes sabré la segunda.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hay que levantarse monigotes!

-Lo de monigotes me está tocando bien los huevos... -escucho a Ike.

Me levanto despacio y me dirijo al centro, delante de la famosa pantalla. Una vez alli puedo ver como Estela sale del dormitorio, bien descansada y limpia. Claro, ella no tiene que dormir en el suelo, que por cierto creo va siendo hora de que alguien proponga limpiar, que nos come la mierda.

-¡Prueba semanal! ¡Prueba semanal! -sigue gritando. Aún así, hay gente que sigue durmiendo.

-¡Suéltalo ya! -se escucha.

Nosotros esperábamos palabras hasta que un molino gigante aparece en la punta circular de la pasarela donde aterrizan las limusinas. En el pie de dicho molino hay dos manivelas, una en el lado opuesto a la otra. En la cara que hay enmedio de las manivelas hay una rampa que proviene del interior de la construcción de cinco metros.

-Debéis mantener el molino en marcha durante toda la semana. Si cumplís, esta semana habrá cinco plazas de invulnerabilidad, que serán elegidas por el público. Si el molino se para habrá tres expulsados. Para que el molino gire, dos de vosotros tendrán que hacer girar las manivelas que podéis ver cada una a un costado del molino. ¡Pero eso no es todo! del tobogán no pararan de caer cereales, así que una tercera persona tendrá que meter los cereales en los sacos que hay dentro del dispensador de sacos que he puesto en la biblioteca.

Creo que esto será peor que la prueba de esta semana pasada. Si tiene que estar el molino una semana activo deduzco que tendremos que hacer turnos. Paco Party debe haber activado algo para que de repente se alze una máquina dispensadora de sacos.

-Yo digo quien se tendrá que poner en el molino. Antes de desayunar quiero que os pongáis unas pulseras que encontraréis en la cocina, igual que los sacos de dormir hace una semana. Esas pulsera os avisaran cuando durmais para indicaros que es vuestro turno en el caso de que lo sea. Si se vuelve de color rojo os tenéis que situar en las manivelas, si es azul con los sacos. -dice el presentador.

Ike, Sonic y Lucario suben a la cocina para lanzar catorce pulseras para los que nos quedamos abajo antes de bajar ellos. La pulsera que llevamos cada uno de nosotros es un aro gris metálico, sin ningún dibujo ni detalle, lo que hace enfadar a Peach. La prueba empezará en nada, pues el reto comienza a las 10:00 de hoy domingo y acaba a las 18:00 del sábado que viene para que la gente vote desde que termina el horror del molino hasta que empieze la expulsión.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Nuevamente montañas de bollería industrial están sobre la mesa. Se debe agradecer la comida de aquí, la verdad, aunque ya podrían regular la calidad de todo, porque no puede ser que tengamos buena comida y durmamos en el suelo.

-Bueno... ¿quién empiezará? -pregunta Amy.

Todos estamos impacientes para saber las horas en las que nos pondrán a trabajar. Seguramente a los demás también se le ha pasado por la cabeza lo de "espero que no me toque por la noche...".

Pasa la media hora que quedaba para la prueba y los altavoces dejan ir el mensaje.

-BOWSER Y FIT, AL MOLINO. ESTELA A LOS SACOS.

-Venga vamos. -dice Fit.

Buena combinación, creo yo, Bowser es una criatura grande y fuerte, y Fit está preparada para resistir horas. Cada hora irán diciendo nombres. De mientras podemos descansar. Yo, junto con Saria, Kirby y Midna, nos sentamos donde dormimos aún en pijama. El molino hace rato que ha empezado a girar. Nos ponemos de pie y yo levanto a Kirby, así los cuatro vemos la cantidad de cereales que caen por la rampa. Estela casi que no es capaz de manterner los cereales que caen en los sacos.

-Esto nos espera... -dice Midna.

Nos volvemos a sentar.

-¿Os imagináis que nos toca a tres de nosotros juntos? Sería muy bueno jajajaja. -dice Kirby.

Nosotras tres nos reímos al imaginar la situación, sería un verdadero cachondeo. Los extrañaré cuando me separe de ellos.

-Zelda, ¿que te pasa? -me dice Saria.

-¿Eh? Ah, nada... ¿por?

-Estabas como ida...

-Cosas mías. -contesto.

Saria me mira con una sonrisa pícara. Sé que con esa cara me quiere decir "¿es por Link?" así que le gesticulo con la cabeza un no rotundo. Midna y Kirby nos miran raro.

-¿Qué nos hemos perdido? -preguntan.

-Zelda, ¿lo puedo contar?

-Saria, que no hay nada que contar.

La kokiri deja de mirarme y se remite a los otros dos.

-Veréis, a la primera noche, cuando nos preguntamos que que nos parecían los demás, Zelda ya tenía un chico en mente.

-¡¿De veras?! -se sorprende Kirby.

-¿Y quién es? -me dice Midna.

-¡Saria, que no me gusta Link!

No me doy cuenta de que he gritado eso hasta que lo he hecho. Midna y Kirby me miran sin pestañear, y Saria mira de reojo a la gente de alrededor por si se han enterado. Me levanto y me alejo de ellos, deseando que en un rato griten mi nombre por los altavoces y me tenga que ir al molino.

* * *

**Perdón por haber dejado de subir de este fic, he tenido problemas con la red y esto me ha impedido actualizar.  
****Habréis visto que la primera frase de este capítulo es una cita de Pit, el eliminado del capítulo anterior a este. Cada vez que elimine a un personaje iré poniendo una frase para cada uno al capítulo siguiente (ya sea si la han dicho o no).**

**Espero que os vaya gustando el fic;)**


	7. El molino, más letal de lo que parece

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 7: El molino, más letal de lo que parece**

Estoy detrás de un cristal sin poder moverme, y lo único que puedo hacer es contemplar al malvado Ganondorf hablando con álguien. ¿Quién es ese chico vestido de verde que me tapa el rudo villano?

-¡Prueba de vencerme!

Ganondorf al fin se aparta, dejando verme a... ¿Link?  
El gerudo se acerca a mi y se mete dentro mio. Debo destruir a Link. Link debe ser eliminado. Alzo el vuelo y, con mi espada, genero una esfera eléctrica para arrojarsela al chico. Él, por su parte se limita a devolver el ataque con su espada y yo hago lo mismo con más fuerza. Debe morir, Link no me gusta. La esfera vuelve a dirigirse hacia mi y no puedo darle bien, por lo que me da en todo el pecho.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! -suelto un ahogado grito, tan fuerte que me devuelve a la realidad.

Me quedo sentada en el suelo del Planetarium del Cometa después de unas horribles horas de sueño. Poco después de ordenarme la mente me doy cuenta que los calambrazos no eran de las esferas eléctricas que no puedo hacer, son de la maldita pulsera que Party nos obliga a llevar. Ya nos dijo que nos avisaría si cuando nos tocara estabamos durmiendo, pero no dijo nada de electrocutar al personal. Me fijo que el metal ha adquirido una tonalidad roja. Eso era que tengo que ponerme donde las manivelas.

-¡Por fin, qué hora más larga!

Alzo la vista y veo que Amy ya se ha dado cuenta que llega el siguiente turno para mantener el molino en marcha. Voy lo más deprisa que puedo a la manivela izquierda del molino y cojo el mango poniendo mis manos encima de las de la erizo y, girando el mecanismo las dos, ella retira las suyas. Hemos realizado el intercambio sin problemas.

-Venga... Buenas noches. -le susurro, a lo que ella me sonríe agradecida. Saria viene y se pone en el lugar de Luigi, que estaba con los sacos.

-Hombre, tú también estás aquí... -me dice. Yo afirmo con la cabeza.

Lo que me faltava, que me pusieran a Saria en los sacos, enfente mio, para que me coma la cabeza sobre lo de ayer. Pues cuando creo que nada puede ir peor, veo que Link aparece de donde duerme él (a siete metros de nosotros) y sustituye a Ike.

-Macho ya era hora, que quiero irme a la cama. -le dice el peliazul a Link.

Intercambían sus posiciones y Ike se va donde está Samus, despierta esperándolo. El molino está situado enfrente de la gran pantalla, así que mientras hacemos nuestro trabajo podemos verla. En ella están bien marcados los números de la hora. 04:02. Saria intenta meter los cereales en las bolsas, pero parece una tarea casi imposible, y más con sus manos de niña. Estoy por cambiarle el puesto, pero no sé si se puede hacer. Igualmente estoy enfadada con ella... bueno no lo estoy, pero creo que esta tonteria de que me gusta Link ha ido demasiado lejos y por eso me he puesto así supongo.

-Zelda...

-Ah, dime... -contesto a la peliverde.

-Que... lo siento.

Por un momento me ha parecido que me ha leído la mente.

-Tranquila Saria.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? -escucho a Link detrás del ancho cuerpo del molino.

-Nada importante. Saria me ha emparejado con un chico y me he enfadado.

-¿Cuál?

-Ike. -contesta Saria, a la que lanzo una mirada de asombro. Afortunadamente Link no puede verme ni yo puedo verlo a él. Saria es la única que puede contemplar como hacemos girar las malditas manivelas que chirrían. Creo que el desgarrador sonido que producen es parte de la prueba, pues a parte del dolor de brazo que te puede dar una vez acabada la hora tambien puedes ganarte un dolor de cabeza.

-Ah... bien... -dice él.- ¿Y te gusta?

-Que no...

Los minutos van pasando. Los cereales que no terminan en la bolsa de Saria acaban por los suelos junto con la basura que ya hay acumulada desde el primer día. Esta vez va en serio, deberíamos limpiar. Lo que me sorprende es que Estela no dice nada. Se pasa los ratos que nos dejan libres encerrada en el dormitorio.

-Yo... yo ya no puedo más.

-Aguanta que quedan cinco minutos nada más. -le informa Link, ya que ella está de espaldas a la pantalla.

Esos cinco minutos acaban por terminar. Se acerca Kirby y, de debajo de mis pies, sale un taburete para él. La verdad es que han pensado en todo, Kirby no supera el medio metro. Lucario se pone en el lugar de Link y Peach llega para sustituir a Saria. Menuda hora larga, no podré aguantar muchas como estas. Saria y yo nos vamos a los sacos, pero cuando pasa un cuarto de hora veo que sigue despierta. Como yo.

-¿No puedes dormir? -le susurro, a lo que ella se gira.

-Tengo el chirrido de la manivela en la cabeza.

-Yo creo que me quedaré despierta toda la noche.

Y así es. Cuatro turnos después los demás empiezan a levantarse. Desayunamos mientras Mario, Midna y Samus le dan caña al molino para después comer ellos, pero eso no es posible para Midna y Mario ya que la mesa se retira una vez pasada la media hora de desayuno. Samus come unas madalenas que le ha cogido Ike.

Pasado el mediodía escucho:

-ZELDA Y SAMUS, AL MOLINO. DAISY A LOS SACOS.

La rubia me mira con crueldad. Creo que es porque este es el segundo turno que hace hoy hasta que me dirige la palabra ya un cuarto de hora empezado el turno.

-¿Tú qué? ¿Intentando quitarme a Ike?

-¿De qué hablas?

En serio, ¿de qué habla? si yo con Ike no he hablado casi, es más, yo lo eliminé en la prueba de la semana pasada.

-Ya sabes de qué hablo, de hecho ayer por la noche escuché como hablabas con Saria y Link de él.

Oh mierda, es por eso. Ahora se piensa que me gusta Ike.

-No, a ver, es un malentendido Samus, a mi Ike no me atrae nada...

-No mientas, Saria y tú discutísteis por eso.

-¿A ti te parece bien escuchar las conversaciones de los demás?

-Así que te gusta.

-¡Que no! ¡Yo lo negaba!

-Se te notava que mentías en la voz, bonita...

Es cierto, mi voz en ese momento no resultaba muy convincente, pero lo que ella no sabe es que si me sentía insegura es porque estaba Link allí y el que me gusta es él... ¡No me gusta, ¿qué digo?!

-Piensa lo que quieras, tú misma. -le suelto.

Si no fuera por la necesidad de girar el molino ahora mismo seguro que vendría i me agarraría de los pelos.  
Horas después me encuentro en los sacos aunque estamos a media tarde porque las molestias que tenía Saria anoche se han convertido en un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le digo una vez abre los ojos después de dormir un rato.

-Bueno...

-Te mejorarás pronto. Por ahora tú no te esfuerzes mucho.

-Zelda, sólo es la cabez... -una punzada de dolor la interrumpe.

-¿Ves? y si sigues trabajando en el molino empeorarás.

-No puedo hacer nada, si dejo de ir puede que termine mi participación en el programa.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Se han montado alianzas, amistades. Si el molino se detiene, cinco de nosotros se vuelven a casa. Si el público me nomina los demás votarán para que me vaya, y en el caso imposible de que me quede los demás participantes me harán la vida imposible por haber hecho que cinco sean expulsados. Estoy jodida lo mire por donde lo mire Zelda.

-No... -digo acompañado de un movimiento con la cabeza.- aún no.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la pantalla.

-¡Paco! ¡Paco Party!

-Para dejar un mensaje se debe solicitar en la biblioteca. -dice una voz, salida de ninguna parte.

Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca, esquivando las miradas que se postran sobre mi decidida expresión. Llego al fin a la biblioteca y me siento al sofá, donde dejamos las maletas (aunque ahora están apartadas en un rincón), delante de ese inextinguible fuego.

-Dime, Zelda. -se escucha la voz del presentador.

-Quiero que cuando grites a Saria para que vaya al molino me grites a mí, por lo menos hasta que se recupere.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.

-Así sea...

Me levanto sin permiso y me voy. Vuelvo hasta donde está Saria, ignorando a los demás de nuevo y me dirijo a la peliverde.

-Buenas noticias, ya no currarás más en el molino.

La niña me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Le he dicho a Paco que me cambíe por tí.

-¿Harás los turnos de las dos?

-¿Y porqué no?

Ella se levanta y me abraza.


	8. Inigualable

**Planetarium del Cometa - Capítulo 8: Inigualable**

-SARIA Y PEACH AL MOLINO, IKE A LOS SACOS.

El tormentoso reto sigue y, sí, aunque sólo estamos a lunes sigue parenciéndome un horror. En un acto de... ¿locura? supongo que de locura he decidido sustituir a Saria en lo que se recupera. Una vez me pongo al molino Daisy se pone enfrente mio.

-¿Dónde vas? Le toca a Saria.

-Lo sé, pero por culpa de este trasto y el ruido que hace está con unos fuertes dolores de cabeza.

La chica me contesta con una expresión más bien triste. A lo lejos de donde estamos se puede ver la montaña de sacos de cereal que hemos llenado ya. Deben haber unos treinta, colocados en forma de pared. Dicha pared, pero, se derrumba ante todos dejando los cereales preparaditos para ser barridos. Muchos de ellos acaban delante de la puerta del dormitorio de Estela. Ella sale.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡Guarros ya estáis recogiendo!

¡Al fin! ¡Alguien (aunque sea Estela) ha dicho algo relacionado con la limpieza! Aún así no sirve de nada, pues ni los gritos de la dueña del Planetarium son tan atrayentes como una mesa que se alza con la cena. Doce concursantes corriendo a comer (todos menos los tres del molino, Estela y Saria).

-¡Que aprobeche! -grito, a lo que la mayoria me agradecen. Otros como Lucario, Sonic, o Samus se limitan a pasar de mis palabras.

Acaba mi turno, el de 21:00 a 22:00. Posiblemente esta noche me darán un calambrazo y ocuparé otro turno. Ya me estoy dirigiendo a la cama... ¡saco, saco de dormir! cuando Link me da palmadas al hombro.

-Perdona, Zelda...

-Dime. -digo cansada, frotándome la cara.

-Bueno, he pensado que a lo mejor querrías comer.

Link saca un plato con un trozo de filete que ha guardado en la cena... para... ¿mí?

-Oh, Link, gracias. -le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él se sonroja, pero finjo no darme cuenta.

Cojo el plato y él decide irse, pero le agarro del brazo.

-¿Te vienes?

Nos ponemos donde Saria, que no se ha movido en toda la tarde. Ahora duerme, pero decido despertarla para darle una parte de mi cena.

-Saria... -le susurro.

-Mhmm... -empieza a despertar. Al fin abre los ojos.- Ah... Zelda...

Se sienta y le pongo el plato delante.

-Come lo que puedas, yo me comeré lo que dejes.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña? -se interesa Link.

-Mejor, gracias. -dice la niña tomando los cubiertos que Link ha "robado".

Me alegra que no rechaze la comida, porque del dolor de cabeza ha cogido fiebre y puede que deribe al estómago.

-Ahora cuando acabes de comer te vuelves a dormir. -le digo.

Así es. Cuando Saria acaba con medio trozo de filete (ya me esperaba que no comiera mucho) nos lo agradece y se acuesta. Link y yo nos sentamos al borde del Planetarium, como esa noche. Nos sentamos con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, mirando a las estrellas de enfrente nuestro.

-Serías una buena madre. -este comentario me sorprende, hace que lo mire con una ceja arqueada.

-Tampoco iba a ser madre. Siendo soberana del Reino iba a salir en noticias por años.

-Ya sales en las noticias. -me dice, situando su mirada enfrente mio.

-Pero no de la forma que saldría si fuese madre.

-A mi algún dia me encantaría tener niños. -dice mirando las estrellas de nuevo, con una sonrisa.- Si tú no tuvieras descendientes... -dice, pero lo interrumpo.

-No tendré.

-Bueno, si no tendrás hijos ¿quién será el principe o princesa?

No hay familia real en Hyrule, siempre se trata de un solo gobernante, principe o princesa. Nunca ha habido, hay o habrá rey o reina. Eso sí, siempre se trata de los descendientes del gobernante anterior, a no ser que dicha persona decida que su hijo no hará de gobernante. Aquí puede elegir si hacer democracia o pasarle el cargo a otra persona (siendo razonable)

-Harán democracia. Lo decidiré así supongo. Aunque por eso no te preocupes, que tú vives en Ordon.

-Igualmente allí nos afecta lo que tú decidas, maja. -me mira.

-No tanto. -me tumbo en el verde césped del Planetarium. Él hace lo mismo.

Hay un largo silencio. Me doy cuenta que, aunque apenas hemos hablado cinco veces, las veces que hemos conversado han sido intensas. Primero lo de la mano, luego la expulsión de Pit... Se me mezclan las ideas en la cabeza, así que me froto la cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí sí, tranquilo.

-¿Cómo va con Ike? -dice.

-Calla, que Samus me ha liado una por este tema... Ahora me odia.

-Tampoco hacéis mala pareja tú y él.

-Link, no digas chorradas, él no es quien me gusta.

-¿Quién entonces?

-Nadie, no me gusta nadie.

-Has dicho "él no es quien me gusta", dando a entender que sí que hay alguien pero no es él.

-Venga, no me lies. Buenas noches Link. -digo.

Me levanto, pero al hacerlo me choco con Daisy, supongo que iba al baño. Me disculpo y me voy a mi saco. Observo a Saria, parece que ahora está bien. Seguidamente me duermo.

Cuando me despierto, extrañada de no haber recibido ninguna electrocución durante la noche, me levanto preparada para otro dia más. Me voy a desayunar con los demás, y por la hora de la pantalla veo que están a punto de retirar la mesa. Link e Ike están hablando. Me preocupa, puede. Samus está en el molino junto con Midna y Kirby. Le lanzo una mirada a Samus y ella me responde enseñándome los dientes. Veo a Daisy mirando. Ultimamente Daisy está presente en todos lados. Peach resbala con unos granos de cereal (aún por los suelos) y cae de culo. Daisy se levanta.

-¡Ya estoy hasta el papo! -grita la castaña.

La chica se dirige a la máquina dispensadora de sacos y, a base de fuertes patadas, la consigue arrancar del suelo. La coge como si no pesara nada y aparta un saco de cereales con el pie, precipitándolo al espacio. Daisy mete dicho dispensador por el tobogán del molino e imposibilita la salida de más cereales. El molino queda saturado por la cantidad de cereales que se han acumulado dentro y empieza a hacer unos horrorosos ruidos, con fuertes alarmas y luces rojas que informan de lo que viene luego: el molino está roto.

Todos los demás nos levantamos y aplaudimos aunque esto suponga un inconveniente para el programa.

Lo que ocurre después pasa muy rápido. Llega una limusina con el número cinco. Dos hombres enormes salen de la limusina y cogen a Daisy.

-¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme que estoy mu' loca eh!

La meten dentro y arrancan. Todos nos quedamos perplejos.


End file.
